This invention relates to a connector having a locking mechanism for locking connection with a mating connector when the connector is connected to the mating connector.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-367725 discloses a locking device in a connector of the type. The locking device has a lock spring member received in a lock spring receiving portion formed in a cover insulator of the connector. The lock spring member has an engaging portion extending out of the cover insulator to be engaged with a mating connector, and a spring portion urging the engaging portion so as to engage the engaging portion with the mating connector.
In the locking device mentioned above, the lock spring member is partly exposed out of the cover insulator. If an exposed part of the lock spring member is increased, the locking device may cause an operation error or may become unable to be connected with the mating connector under an external force acting upon the exposed part. Further, it is difficult to improve an operability because an area contributing to an operation of the lock spring member is small.